Always there for me
by Baronessa Scarpia
Summary: (Set in the finale of season 4) Phoebe and Joey start to realize some feelings for each other, but are they willing to risk their friendship? Story better than the summary! The story continues through season 5. Phoey, Mondler and some Rosschel.
1. London baby! part one

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own "Friends" In any way**

It wasn't romantic, it wasn't like a fairytale, it wasn't fast not notorious, it was simple, funny and odd just like them.

Joey and Phoebe were known to always have each others backs, they were really close to each other in the group, they loved each other like friends first, heck, even like best friends. Phoebe was Joey's number one girl, the one who always supported him and believed in him, the one who would help him rehearse his lines when he got an audition, support his crazy ideas, they would play games together. It was perfect.

Whenever Phoebe felt bad there was always Joey supporting her, making her feel safe and loved, he shared food with her, something he only did with Chandler and no one else. Not even babies! He always told her how beautiful and special she was. It was perfect.

It's not like Phoebe hasn't thought about Joey in a romantic way, but she saw it so far away that was nearly impossible, not that she couldn't have him, she could if she wanted to! but she couldn't risk their friendship despite knowing it was strong as a rock.

Everyone was leaving for Ross's wedding in London, except her and Rachel who was still obviously in love with Ross. Phoebe was having her brother's triplets (She always enjoyed the people's reaction when she told that). She couldn't travel and although she didn't want to miss her friend wedding she was glad she could be resting properly, she didn't want to be all pregnant there in London with swollen feet and baby kicks all the time.

Joey called her and she remembered that guy on the subway that looked just like him! Gosh she missed Joey but she was glad he was having fun in London! But knowing Joey he would be homesick soon! He was more of a home sweet home kind of guy.

"At least I can spend time with Rachel" That was until Rachel finally acknowledge her feelings for Ross, was she that absentminded? and decided to go to London to tell Ross she was still in love with him! Phoebe tried to stop her but there wasn't so much she could do with her big round pregnant belly. She was tired, so she decided to call London to avoid any drama. Because, seriously, Ross and Rachel's drama volume one two and three was enough for now.

After trying to call million of times she decided to make herself a meal. As she ate the sandwich that consisted pretty much in every meat Monica had in her fridge she started to think about Ross and Rachel.

Three male friends. Three female friends.

It was almost hard to believe that the only ones that had hooked up in a serious way were Rachel and Ross. What about herself, Joey, Monica and Chandler? Phoebe started to play matchmaker with the four of them in her head.

Joey and Monica. Joey would be thrilled knowing that Monica could make him any food he wanted, and that her fridge would always be full. Truthfully he already ate everyday there, so it wouldn't be so much of a difference. She also thought that Joey's carefreeness would annoy Monica's obsesive compulsive personality. Yes, they weren't the perfect match, cause they wouldn't be able to live in peace with each other.

Chandler and Monica... Hmm... It sounded odd. Chandler was too immature and a commitment phobe! Monica wanted marriage and babies! It didn't match at all. Chandler's low selfsteem and Monica's competivity and dominant behavior would only transform into Chandler being a kind of slave to Monica... But at least they would understand each other since both had rough childhoods. Still it was way better than Monica and Joey.

Phoebe thought about herself and Chandler... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Not in a million years, she loved Chandler as a friend but please, no, no and no.

Phoebe and Joey? She liked how it sounded. It sounded like a great team! Not a police-like one, that was Phoebe and Chandler, but like a team that could battle anything together. Phoebe loved Joey cause he was such a good friend, yes he dated her sister Ursula, but he put his friendship with Phoebe first. He was sweet and caring, to Phoebe he was more special that the rest of the gang together, he was really her best friend. Besides he was really handsome and charming, he was hot she had to admit it! She looked down at her meat sandwich as her eyes widened.

She couldn't have a crush on Joey!

To busy her thoughts of Joey she decided to call London again, at least Rachel and Ross drama volume one, two and three would occupy her thoughts.

"Finally those two will be useful!" Phoebe thought. She knew that Ross and Rachel would end up together, they were lobsters. However she didn't want it to end this way! It was like a soap opera! Damn it! She thought of Joey again. She couldn't let Rachel ruin Ross happiness. Just time will say if they are truly destined to be together.

After calling with no sucess at all she decided to rest a little, too much emotions in one day. First Rachel's far fetched idea and now her odd feelings for Joey. It was too much for a pregnant Phoebe to take.

She missed her friends but was glad they weren't there cause she wanted to think alone. Maybe she was feeling like this for all the hormones. Could she be really having feelings for Joey Tribbiani? It wasn't that crazy actually, she smiled to herself she didn't need to think about that right now, like Ross and Rachel only time would say if she and Joey would be destined to be together.

 **Author's notes: First I hope you like this so far! Second I want to apologize for any grammar mistake, English is not my first language, so maybe there are things that aren't correct, I expect that despite that you still like this! I love reviews so it will mean a lot to me to hear your thoughts so maybe I'm inspired enough to keep this story going. I have a lot of ideas for this fic! So read you soon!!**


	2. London baby! part two

Joey was homesick. He missed New York so much... He was telling the truth when he told Chandler he couldn't remember how Phoebe looked like! He missed her a lot actually, he was disappointed that she wasn't able to be there in London, he was pretty sure if Phoebe was there he wouldn't be feeling so nostalgic.

If it wasn't for Felicity, one of Emily's bridemaids he would be watching movies in his room all the time. Not that he wasn't able to get a girl, but his thoughts were busy with NY, the duck and the chick and Phoebe... Oh and the triplets!

He heard the phone ringing as he entered his and Chandler's room.

"Hello" He said as he picked up.

"Hey, Where the hell have you been?!" He heard Phoebe exclaim. She sounded upset, but Joey ignored it. Hormones, he thought.

"Hey, I spent the night out, I met this cute bridesmaid, she is so..." Joey began with a smile but Phoebe cut him off.

"I-I don't wanna hear about her!" She yelled. Joey smiled, he thought Phoebe's reaction was cute, she didn't need to worry about other girls.

"Ooh, Pheebs you know you're still my number one girl" It wasn't a lie, there was no woman more important in his life than Phoebe.

"No, No, we have an emergency! Okay? Rachel is coming to London" She said impatiently.

"Oh great!!" Joey said with a grin. It was nice that Rachel was coming to London, he saw how upset Ross was since she wasn't coming.

"No! it's not great! No, she is coming to tell Ross that she loves him" She said. Joey thought about it for a second. Something didn't add up.

"But he loves Emily" He said puzzled.

"I know that!!!" She shouted. "You have to stop her, she is going to ruin the wedding!"

It was much information to Joey to take in 40 seconds. "Okay" he said blankly.

"Okay, so I've done my part, okay? Is your responsability now, the burden is off me, right?" She asked demanding an answer.

"Right!" He assured her. She didn't need to feel guilty about anything, much less in her state.

"So tell me about this girl" She asked, Joey knew he could hear her smile. That was so great about Phoebe, she cared for him so much. He felt much better now. Phoebe made him feel home.

.:ooOOoo:.

Joey just hang up on Phoebe he wondered where Chandler was. Last night he was pretty confused when he entered the room searching for condoms, he kind of felt bad for Chandler being all alone, but he decided against sending a hooker to the room.

Finally Chandler came out from the bathroom in a robe.

"Hey, have you seen Monica?" Joey asked, he needed to tell all his friends about Rachel's plan.

"I'm not seeing Monica!" He said all defensive. His eyes wide with horror? Joey was confused but decided to ignore it.

"What?" He asked completely puzzled, Chandler seemed out of his mind right now, like paranoic.

"What?" Chandler answered still looking pretty horrified.

"Look we gotta find her, Phoebe just called, Rachel is coming to tell Ross she loves him!" Joey explained ignoring Chandler's weird behavior.

"Oh my god" Chandler said now sounding more normal.

"I know that's why we gotta find Monica, do you know where she is?" Joey asked quickly.

"No! what's with the third degree? why don't you just shine a light in my eyes!" He shouted throwing his arms in every direction, he looked insane! What happened yesterday?

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Joey asked. "You need to get laid more"

Chandler blushed a little. "Look forget about it! We need to find Monica! Rachel cannot ruin this for Ross!" Joey said.

"Okay, let me get dressed first!"

.:ooOOoo:.

Everyone was ready to stop if Rachel appeared. Monica acted the same way as Chandler when Joey told them about Rachel coming, but Joey didn't give it much thought, both of them haven't been with nobody in a long time, besides he knew how upset Monica was because of her mother's comments, so maybe that's why they have been actung so weird.

Joey was glad when Rachel only came to hug Ross and congratulate him. He knew Phoebe would be relieved, He wondered what she was doing, what if she needed anything? He got a little nervous, his stomach flipped, he started to feel the need to eat meat again. He ate when he got nervous.

Joey walked next to Emily's step mom down the aisle, she said some girl was calling him, he smiled! He loved those calls!!

"Hello" He said with a giddy voice.

"Joey, it's Phoebe, did you stop Rachel?" She asked kind of worried.

"No, but it's okay, she just came and gave him a hug, that's it!" Joey said knowing it would relieve Phoebe.

"So nothing got ruined?" She asked hopefully.

"No" Joey said with a smile.

"Oh that's so great!!" She said with a sigh of relieve. "So what's going on now?" She asked blissfully. Joey knew she wanted to be there with all her friends, so he decided to tell her what was going on.

"Um... I'm walking down the aisle" Joey said. There was a pause. "Still walking" Another pause, he had reached Ross by now. "Now, I'm at the front with Ross" He said looking at his friend.

"It's Phoebe" He said with a smile putting the phone close to Ross's face. His face fell seeing the mad look Ross gave him. "He looks pretty mad" He told Phoebe. "Uh... I better go" He said to avoid any problem, the truth is that he didn't want Phoebe to miss the wedding.

"No, wait, wait, wait! Hold it up so I can listen" She said in a hurry. Joey put the phone close to Ross again avoiding eye contact.

.:ooOOoo:.

Phoebe was laying down in the couch listening carefully at what was happening. Joey was so sweet by letting her hear everything through the call. It felt like being there, tho she couldn't see or say anything but still.

"I, Ross..."

She was expectant, glad that Ross seemed happy, and relieved that Rachel didn't ruin anything.

"Take thee, Rachel"

WHAAAAT???

Phoebe's eyes widened and she was in total shock, so Rachel didn't ruin anything. Ross ruined his own wedding, damn he had bad luck at romance.

"Emily"

He tried to correct, but Phoebe knew that it was the end of everything.

.:ooOOoo:.

Joey got away feeling actually embarrassed by Ross mistake. He didn't realize that Phoebe was still on the phone.

"Hello?" He heard her voice very softly.

"Oh god, sorry Pheebs, I forgot you were still there" Joey apologized.

"Don't worry about it! Oh gosh, please tell me I heard wrong" Phoebe said surprised waiting for Joey to tell her that the 'Rachel' incident didn't happen.

"I wish I could say that Pheebs, I think he got confused when he saw Rach, It seems that Emily didn't take it so well, I think she was acting like she was fine" Joey said as he walked.

"Of course she didn't take it well! Ross said another woman's name! Now I feel bad for the British chippy!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What?" Joey asked confused.

"Nothing Joey, please tell me what happens later, all this drama and the babies made me want to pee really bad!" She said.

"Okay, talk to you later, take care" Joey answered.

"You too, and come back home soon! I really miss you, you know?" Phoebe said impatient.

"Awww Pheebs! I really miss you too! When I get there what if you and I order the Joey special?" He asked with a smile.

"Absolutely! Now I'm really peeing myself! Bye!!" Phoebe said before hanging up.

Joey sighed as he got back to reality. It was too much drama for him, at least he could busy his thoughts with Felicity... But for now he could only think about Phoebe.

.:ooOOoo:.

Joey needed the meat right now. He was going crazy! He felt kind of guilty about his promise to Phoebe but he thought that the beef was actually of English animals so it didn't count! At least he told himself that. He said the same thing to Monica and Chandler and they easily agreed. So he felt a little better. He promised that he wouldn't eat meat when he got back to NY.

.:ooOOoo:.

Joey spent his last day with Felicity watching the movie 'My Giant' Tho he couldn't wait to be home. He enjoyed his time there in London, but it wasn't the same. "At least tomorrow I will be on NY again with my normal food, the coffee shop, the duck and the chick and of course Phoebe!" As he watched the movie he got a little depressed about his career as an actor... Was he really wasting his life with his acting career? Besides the Giant was way taller than he was! He couldn't die as an unsuccessful regular sized man!

Finally the day arrived! He was on the plane. He saw Monica and Chandler sitting together neither of them making eye contact. They were looking blankly at nothing... Something really was wrong with those two! He saw Monica going to the bathroom and saw his opportunity to talk to Chandler about what was tormenting him. He didn't even notice Chandler's little excitement and short answers about his troubles.

When they got to the apartment Phoebe was there eating cereal from a bowl that she placed on the top of her belly. As the three friends entered Phoebe received them with a happy smile and a big hug! She really had missed them! Although something was not right.

"You ate meat!" She told Joey in disbelief. Joey wasn't able to say anything before Phoebe spoke again.

"You had sex!" She shouted in Monica's direction. Both Chandler and Monica were with their mouths open.

"No, we didn't" Chandler answered. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I know you didn't. I was talking about Monica" She said. As if Chandler would get sex in London.

"Phoebe I did not have sex" She answered with a forced smile.

"Oh, this pregnancy is throwing me all off" She said disappointed.

"I'm gonna say hi to the chick and the duck" Joey said with a smile, he had missed them.

"Oh, me too!" Phoebe said excited. Joey frowned.

"Why would you need to say hi to them? You've been feeding them for four days" Joey said confused.

Phoebe chuckled nervously. "Oh, right. Maybe I'll just go home" She said uneasy. Damn she totally forgot about Joey's pets! She was such a bad friend!! Damn Ross and Rachel drama volume four!

She quickly grabbed her purse and left. Joey did the same towards the apartment leaving Monica and Chandler alone.

Joey quickly entered finding the duck and the chick there, they looked fine so he sighed relieved. He felt someone enter he thought it was Chandler but it was Phoebe.

"Sorry Joey, I totally forgot about the duck and the chick... I was kind of worried with all the Ross Rachel thing, but still I'm really sorry" Phoebe said glancing down.

Joey couldn't really be mad at her. "Don't worry Pheebs... I'm sorry I ate meat... They were English animals tho so it doesn't count... Still I'm really sorry too, but I promise that now I won't eat beef until you have the babies..." He said apologetically too. Phoebe was kind of upset about the meat thing but she almost starved his pets to death so she called it even.

"We are good Joey" She said with a smile turning around to leave, but she hesitated.

"I really missed you... I'm glad you are back" She said walking in his direction to hug him. He smiled at her and opened his arms welcomly.

"I missed you too, I'm also glad I'm finally back. You know I kind of forgot how you looked like, but I've gotta admit you look way beautiful since I left" Joey said truthfully. Phoebe blushed and smiled happily hugging him tight. Although it was hard because of her belly.

Joey hugged her back smelling her hair. Something felt different, he didn't know what but it felt nice, he finally was home.


	3. Atlantic City Vs London

Joey didn't understand what was wrong with Chandler! He had been acting so strange lately! He kindly asked if he wanted chicken when he walked on him in the bathroom. He was taking a bath with extra bubbles, candles and champagne! What the actual hell? He said he had a hard day but Joey has never seen him taking a bath before. He yelled at him to get out and then he asked for the chicken again, a lot of chicken for one person. Not for Joey tho' even if he liked the skin more. But Chandler wasn't the type of guy who ate much chicken. Still, he was a good friend and got what he wanted, Chandler was going to pay anyways.

As he walked to get the chicken, the dirty rice and beans on his favorite place he thought of Phoebe, maybe when he got to the apartment he could call her to come over and share a meal with him.

He kind of had some weird feelings for Phoebe lately, they were amazing friends but sometimes they flirted, it has never felt weird tho... He liked their relationship it was pretty perfect to him.

He couldn't deny that he had dirty hot dreams with all the girls of the group all of them were pretty hot so he couldn't blame himself for that. When he dreamed about Phoebe it felt different though, maybe because they shared a more special bond. Joey's best friend was of course Chandler, and his best female friend was Phoebe. He also knew that Chandler's best female friend was Monica and viceversa. Ross and Rachel... It was more complicated.

But Joey didn't know where to draw the line between friendship love and romanic love with Phoebe, he could do it with the rest of girls... But with her lately it had been more difficult. He couldn't let that ruin his bond with her, he was sure it was just something that would last a couple of days, maybe a week no more.

He was Joey Tribbiani. He didn't do crushes.

He arrived to the house with the food and dropped Chandler's order in the bathroom, he still was there just with less bubbles and less champagne. He looked uneasy but Joey ignored it. He could ask later.

He dialed Phoebe's number. It rang once, twice until she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked maybe a little confused cause she didn't recieve many phone calls, maybe just from Frank and Alice.

"Hey Phoebe, is Joey, How are you?" He asked with a smile as he sat on his barcalounger.

"Oh Hi Joey!" She said her voice getting a little bit higher with excitement. "I'm good, just pregnant, you?" she asked.

"I'm good, just got some chicken and dirty rice, I was wondering if you wanted to come, we can watch a movie maybe" He said expectant, it was weird... He really wanted her to be there with him.

"Oh I would love that! It's kind of late tho Joey... If I'm honest with you my feet are killing me" She said. Joey smacked himself mentally, he forgot that she would be having the kids anytime by now. He was disappointed and before he could think about it that much he blurted:

"I can come over if you wanna, honestly Chandler has been acting really weird, do you mind if I go to your place?" He asked. It seemed that Phoebe was surprised too, but he could hear her smile.

"Of course not Joey! I would love if you come over! I'm feeling kind of lonely, we can watch a movie here!" She said sounding pretty excited her voice getting higher again.

"All right! I will be arriving soon!" He said as he hung up. Not wanting to go into the bathroom again Joey talked to Chandler through the door.

"Hey man, I'm coming over to Phoebe's to be with her for a bit, see you later" He said loud enough for his roommate to hear.

"'Kay Joe, see ya" He answered eagerly. Something was really wrong with Chandler.

Joey took the food and went downstairs to go to Phoebe's place.

.:ooOOoo:.

Phoebe was really not expecting Joey's call. First sharing a meal? It wasn't that odd but it wasn't that common either.

Second, Joey offering to come to her place, she knew how much he loved being in his appartment with his chairs and TV. She smiled so much right now her cheeks hurt. She got up to make the place more comfortable, she was glad that Joey did not care about everything being tidy and in place, so she didn't need to make so much effort. She just brought more pillows, a blanket, some beers, she had everything ready to make popcorn when he arrived, everything seemed nice for an evening with Joey.

She heard him knock and went eagerly to open the door, before he arrived she put a little bit of perfume and brushed her hair. Although it wasn't really necessary... It was just Joey.

He arrived with the chicken and a smile on his face. Phoebe returned the smile.

"Hey Pheebs! I brought the food" He said excited to eat. Phoebe knew he should be starving by now.

"Come in Joey I've got everything ready for us to eat and watch some movies" She answered as they walked towards the couch.

"Awww Pheebs, you are the best!" He said as he saw the comfy pillows, the blanket and the beers.

Phoebe blushed a little by his comment but decided not to thought much of it.

"Lets eat! I'm really hungry right now!" She said. Joey sat next to her but suddenly his face fell a little.

"It's okay if I eat? I mean... Chicken is meat too" He said kind of worried. Phoebe smiled, Joey has made a lot of effort, besides these children are coming out of me any minute now, she thought.

"Lets just enjoy this together" She reassured him with a smile. He smiled back she was truly the best.

They sat and watched the movie it was a comedy something lighthearted for the evening, Phoebe and Joey got under the blanket and cuddled. It felt really nice. Suddenly Phoebe noticed that Joey seemed distracted and his eyes reflected a little bit of sadness.

"Joey, do you want some popcorn?" She asked wanting to break the silence. Joey looked at her and smiled. "Sure! But you rest Phoebe I will make it" He said as he got up.

"That's really sweet of you Joey" She said with a smile. Some minutes later Joey came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn on his hands.

"Hey Joey... what's wrong?" Phoebe asked directly. "Nothing, why?" Joey asked kind of confused.

"You seemed to not be really concentrated on the movie, are you upset over something?" She asked and saw the look of sadness washing over Joey's face again.

"It's nothing Pheebs..." He said softly but Phoebe didn't believe any of it. "Come on Joey you can tell me" She said with tenderness.

Joey gave up, he wasn't good at hiding his feelings. "It's just that I've realized that maybe I'm wasting my time as an actor... I'm not that good and besides... I'm not tall!" he said dropping his head back on the couch. Phoebe was looking at him intensely.

"Joseph Tribbiani! Don't say that again! You are a wonderful actor! You were Doctor Drake Ramoray! You are charismatic and sweet! And acting is your dream and you should follow it! The opportuniy will come, and screw being tall, be glad you aren't that short" Phoebe said strongly yet sweetly. Joey smiled.

"Phoebe... You always know what to say to make me feel better" Joey said touched by her words, He hugged her tightly. "You are my best friend, you know? Well, besides Chandler" Phoebe chuckled. "You are my best friend too Joey, now lets eat this popcorn and finish the movie" Phoebe said cuddling with Joey again.

The movie finished and both of them felt pretty sleepy. Joey looked at the hour, it was past midnight. He needed to be home soon, he didn't want Chandler to worry, but he reminded himself that Chandler was obviously hiding something from him.

"Hey Pheebs I gotta go, I had an awesome time! Thanks for everything" Joey said as he stroked Phoebe's head that was resting on his shoulder, she sat straight.

"All right Joey, thanks for coming over" She said as both of them got up, she walked him to the front door. "See you tomorrow, and goodnight, Bye babies" He said before he exit the apartment.

"Goodnight Joey! The triplets can't talk but they say goodnight too!" She said with a smile, Joey returned it before he left.

Phoebe went to sleep she was pretty tired, but she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

.:ooOOoo:.

Joey arrived to his apartment, the bathroom door was open so he figured it out that Chandler was already on his bed right now. Joey went to brush his teeth and then to his bedroom, he thought about the amazing time he had with Phoebe... She made him feel way better, he didn't focus on his feelings rationality right now, he just cared that what he felt was really good. He felt happy, and that was what mattered right now. He fell asleep soundly after that, happy thoughts on his mind.

.:ooOOoo:.

Phoebe arrived to Monica and Rachel's apartment really happy she was glad everyone was back and she had a funny story to tell about the cab she just took.

But it seemmed that everyone could just talk about London... All her good mood drained from her, she was mad because she had not been able to be there with her friends creating some memories, she was stuck in NY doing pregnant stuff that was the equivalent of nothing fun.

As Monica, Chandler and Joey talked about how funny London was. Ross arrived and Phoebe asked about Emily maybe to hear something more depressing than her right now. She noticed that Joey left to grab a beer at some British bar. She felt kind of sad for Joey not noticing her bad mood over stupid London.

Rachel finally arrived with a surprising good mood, that was until Ross left to get some flowers for Emily, then she released her bad mood towards everyone else! Saying the horrible time she had in Greece with all the hotel staff greeting her as Mrs Geller.

Phoebe was going to read her magazine after Monica decided to control Rachel's love life, which she found stupid, but she looked up when Chandler said he was going to work. To her and Rachel's shock

Chandler naturally kissed Monica goodbye, but it was not a friendly kiss! it was on the mouth! And it was not a peck it was a full kiss! And he did it like it was the most normal thing in the world, the strangest part was that Monica didn't even flinch at the unusual contact. Phoebe stared at them dumbfounded.

He then kissed Rachel leaving her puzzled and utterly confused. Phoebe then noticed him coming onto her but she was too shocked to do anything. Then he kissed her leaving her with wide eyes.

"Always a pleasure!" he said as he walked out. Phoebe contained her laughter by the oddness of the situation. It was surreal being kissed by Chandler Bing. He was not the confident kind of guy that would just kiss someone like that!

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Rachel said frowning. Monica shrugged uncomfortable.

"I don't know..." She said looking down at her nails.

"Joey told me Chandler has been acting weird lately... But I didn't know it was that weird" Phoebe commented trying to analyze since when Chandler has been acting like this.

"Maybe he was just happy" Monica said weakly. Rachel gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Too happy for my taste" Phoebe said before returning to her magazine.

.:ooOOoo:.

Joey was sitting in the British bar drinking that delicious beer they had back in London. He thought about how upset Phoebe looked like, and besides he started talking about Angus. She must be really sad that she wasn't able to be there with them... Maybe he should check how she was later.

She didn't seem upset the day before, maybe because Joey didn't talk about London and just focused on being there with her, he had a great time! He smiled to himself.

"Hello" He heard a woman's voice with a heavy british accent. "Are you all alone?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Yes" Joey answered giving her his seductive smile. "How you doin'?"

.:ooOOoo:.

The next day Phoebe went to Central Perk to find all her friends there except for Ross. She sat seeing the single couch free since Rachel got up to talk to a guy.

"Hey" she said to everybody as she sat. Chandler, Monica and Joey said their usual "Hey Pheebs".

Monica seemed excited and showed Phoebe the pictures she just got from their trip to London "We got our pictures back from London, here is all of us at the tower of London"

Phoebe got upset again. "Oh yeah" She said grabbing the pictures carefreely. Monica flinched since she didn't grab it by the edges. "There we all are, Yeah, there's Ross, and Joey, and you, and..." She said before picking up a marker to draw herself on the picture "And me" She said mad. She knew it wasn't her friends fault, but she really felt left out.

"You know what, we have been talking about London too much, haven't we?" Chandler said apologetically. She felt the almost pity looks her friends gave her.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just cause I couldn't be there 'cause all I ever get to do now is pregnant stuff. It just bums me out" Phoebe said defeated. It wasn't their fault, she reminded herself. She just wanted to have the triplets to have her normal life again.

She gained "I'm sorry" from Chandler and Monica and a "Sorry Pheebs" From Joey, he looked pretty down by all of this. Phoebe even saw a little bit of guilt in his eyes.

Rachel appeared again telling everyone she got a date.

.:ooOOoo:.

After a while Chandler said he needed to go back to work, Phoebe turned her head so he could not be able to kiss her again, fortunately for her he didn't kiss anyone this time. Monica also excused herself and went to the apartment, Rachel said she wanted to go shopping for a dress for her date. Phoebe decided to go home, she didn't feel like being with anybody.

"I'm going home Joey, see ya" She said as she got up. Joey got up as well. "Let me walk you Pheebs" He said with a smile. Phoebe just nodded.

They walked towards Phoebe's apartment in silence until Joey spoke.

"I'm sorry for everything Phoebe, I know you must feel pretty left out" Joey said softly.

"No worries, it's just that I miss doing things with you guys" She said honestly.

"If it makes you feel better, I would have had a better time if you had been there in London" Joey said truthfully. Phoebe smiled feeling a little better.

"Aw thanks Joey..." She said grinning. "I hope I could do something to make you feel better" He said.

"You have already done a lot" Joey smiled to himself by her answer.

"Hey, I don't want you to be all alone and sad in your apartment, why don't we go to the movies?" He asked stopping hoping she would come. He didn't like seeing Phoebe all sad and depressed, she was joyful and funny most of the time and he loved seeing her like that.

Phoebe stopped and thought about it, she prefered being with Joey that all alone"Okay!" She said happily. Both of them turned around to walk in the direction of the cinema.

.:ooOOoo:.

Phoebe and Joey were walking towards Monica's apartment after the movie. They met Rachel at the entrance, the three of them chatted a bit as they walked up stairs. When they opened the door of the apartment they found Monica and Chandler in what could only be described as a 'Make out session' shocking the three of them.

They quickly broke the kiss when they felt the door opening. "Thanks for having me over" Chandler said out of breath. Monica seemed speechless.

"Rach" He said as he kissed Rachel very passionately, although it wasn't like it was with Monica.

"Pheebs" He said walking to her and trying to find an angle to kiss her, that it was actually difficult since she got that big belly between them. He managed to kiss her and she could not even move. It felt really out of place kissing Chandler Bing.

As he walked out Joey quickly got out of his way "See ya" He said totally shocked.

"What the hell was that?" He asked pointing towards the door. "Probably some European Good-bye thing he picked up in London" Monica tried to explain. It didn't ring any bell in Phoebe's head. People in London were pretty distant.

"That's not European" Rachel said with a frown turning around to look at the rest.

"Well, it felt French" Phoebe said with honesty, it wasn't disgusting but she didn't like it anyway. Joey seemed pleased, he would have liked greeting his female friends like that. He did not appreciate Chandler kissing Phoebe though, less in her pregnant state, at least that's what he told himslef.

.:ooOOoo:.

A Picnic at Central Park? Really? That was the great trip they would have together? Sorry but that idea sucked! Phoebe thought it wouldn't be special at all! She goes there almost everyday! It wouldn't be memorable as London! She found cute what the gang tried to do for her but the idea was awful! They spent like 5 days in London it wouldn't be near the same as one day at Central Park... She didn't want the gang's pity, she wanted to have fun, and take pictures, and funny stories that would happen there, she wanted laughter, maybe a little drama, a little romance, she wanted something to remember... Something everyone could remember.

The gang was reunited again, all except Phoebe.

"So... I think the Central Park idea blew, huh?" Joey said. "Chandler, your idea sucked!" Rachel said looking at Chandler who seemed affected.

"Hey! At least I said something!" He replied annoyed. "Look guys, we need a new plan" Joey said. He wanted Phoebe to have a great time with everyone.

The gang looked at each other expectant.

"Maybe we could go to Las Vegas" Monica threw the idea there.

"She is going to have those babies anytime now Mon" Ross said as a matter-o-fact.

"Why don't we go to London again?" Joey said like it was the most amazing idea ever. Everyone looked at him like 'Really Joe?'.

"What?" Joey asked puzzled not getting everyone's reaction.

"I think we could go to Atlantic city for the weekend" Ross suggested. Everyone agreed it was actually a nice idea.

"Okay! We just need to tell Pheebs!"

.:ooOOoo:.

Phoebe was so excited now!! Atlantic city baby!! A whole weekend with her friends that sounded really good. She was glad for Ross's idea, although It was Joey's idea to have a new plan. She thought it was so sweet! Everyone seemed excited especialy Joey! Phoebe knew how much he wanted to make her feel better and have fun.

"Oh Joey Tribbiani you will be the death of me!" She thought with a smile. She haven't worried too much about her crush for Joey, she thought it was just a feeling and after the triplets were born it would just go away. (She blamed the hormones again) Still the crush made her feel good because it was like having a first crush again, with the butterflies in her stomach, and dizziness, it was wonderful! She looked forward to spent this whole weekend with the gang and specially Joey.

After everything was packed she took a cab to Monica's place the girls were there with everything ready they greeted her with joyfull smiles. Suddenly the guys made an entrance all looking very happy and excited.

"Atlantic city baby!" Phoebe said blissfully. She was absolutely sure everyone was going to have an amazing time.

An amazing time indeed.

That was until she high-fived Joey. She felt leaking all over. It was time. The babies were coming! But she didn't want the weekend to get ruined, so she decided to act like nothing had happened.

But then everyone got excited because of the babies, and she was sure the gang will remember this time as a happy one! Everyone started to high-five each other. Phoebe got so happy because she finally was going to be the center of attention and a part of the adventure.

"Hey! Remember when my water broke?" More high-fives were given and everyone quickly went to the hospital. Ross was walking behind her with Rachel and Joey closely behind, that was until Joey got to her side and squeezed her hand in his.

"The time finally arrived Pheebs!" He sounded so ablazed. Phoebe walked hand in hand with him as Ross got a cab for them. Phoebe was happy that she would be able to share this important moment with all of her friends.


	4. Kidney Stones, Fonzie and Huggsy

As they rushed to the hospital Ross who seemed to take control of the situation told Phoebe to breathe and calm down.

"Ross" She said annoyed. "I know you are trying to help... But if you don't shut up right now I will kick your ass".

Ross indeed shut up. Joey was still stroking Phoebe's hand smiling at her which soothed her. Rachel was silent but Phoebe could tell she was kind of nervous, excited and happy. Chandler and Monica took another cab that was behind them but they never noticed when it disappeared, taking another direction.

They reached the Hospital and Phoebe was really nervous but she tried to hide it, she couldn't freak out right now.

But she did freak out when Ross and Rachel told her that her doctor wasn't coming. Aparently she hit her head in the shower.

SHE IS SO STUPID!

Joey in the other hand was documenting everything, it was pretty cute until he wanted to take a 'before shot' beneath her dress.

Phoebe got her first contraction and it actually wasn't that bad so she was kind of relieved by now. Joey took the camera and startet to film 'The miracle of Birth' but stopped right away cause he felt a sharp pain in his back. Joey thought it was the worst pain ever.

Phoebe smiled and thought it was sympathy pain, she thought it was so sweet! Joey was always so considerate to her. Joey indeed loved Phoebe but this hurt like hell. "I didn't know I cared that much" He commented trying to walk but the pain was unbearable.

Frank arrived and he seemed so excited and happy, that Phoebe was glad that he was going to be the father of these children. Another thought was at the back of her mind, she really felt a connection to the triplets and guiltily she wanted to keep at least one, three were a lot for first-time-parents and besides, she got scared if maybe she wouldn't be able to have more kids, or that something could happen to her,she wasn't getting married any time by now. God, she started to sound like Monica. Phoebe wanted children, she wanted to raise them so they could be happy and have a normal childhood (Normal in Phoebe's way though) She wanted to give them what she couldn't have and she wanted that opportunity. She felt really emotional this time and she thought it would be really difficult to say goodbye to the triplets, they had been growing inside her for 9 months!! Maybe... Just maybe she could ask Frank and Alice to keep one, but she couldn't do it. Maybe she should ask someone to do it for her...

A doctor suddenly entered the room, Dr. Harad who was head of the department Phoebe thought he was really nice and seemed he knew what he was doing, she felt better.

That was until he mentioned his love for Fonzie.

Phoebe freaked out again. Like Chandler would say:

Could this get weirder by now?

.:ooOOoo:.

Joey brought the newspaper for the triplets to see the headline of the day they were born. Phoebe thought it was sweet but she knew Joey better and wasn't surprised when he got a playboy magazine behind the newspaper.

Maybe Joey didn't seem like a good father but he could be the best uncle by far.

Phoebe got another contraction which this time it was way worse than the first one! It hurt ouch! Ouch! OUCH! She looked under the covers hoping that was it. Sadly it wasn't.

Joey felt another wave of pain hit him. He couldn't even stand up straight, his back killing him. Frank was confused and Phoebe explained that it was sympathy pains but now he seemed like he wanted to steal her thunder. Phoebe knew Joey wouldn't really do that, but she didn't understand what was wrong with him, maybe he was just nervous or anxious for her.

Before she could give it a thought Dr. Fonzie entered still talking about Fonzie! Chandler was pretty puzzled about all of this and asked if this 'Fonzie' he kept refering too was another Doctor but no it was Fonzie from "Happy Days". Everyone looked at him trying to find a normal explanation for his Fonzie obsession but it was really hard.

Frank tried to fix it by saying that maybe it wasn't that weird but Phoebe would not have any of it. It was weird! Too weird! She didn't want him to deliver the babies. The guy was mental!

Ross tried to defend him and Phoebe got even more upset and freaked out and yelled at him to get a new doctor both Ross and Joey left pretty scared from her reaction.

.:ooOOoo:.

"Okay Joe, I will get another Doctor, I have to admit that Dr. Fonzie creeped me out a little bit too" Ross said walking away. "You comming?" He asked turning around.

"Nah, I will go to the gift shop to get some things for the triplets and Phoebe" He said walking to the other direction. It was really cute.

Joey walked to the elevator and went to the gift shop, he wanted Phoebe to know he really cared that much for her. She was so sweet by doing this for her brother and she deserved the best, that's why Joey hoped that Ross could get a more normal Doctor.

He started to look at what could be good for the babies "They are babies" Joey thought. "They don't have much taste, so it won't matter what I get"

He bought a Hello Kitty plush, a Duck plush and a Dog plush, some bibs and onesies and he got a card for Phoebe, he asked the cashier if she got a pencil and wrote inside the letter some hearty words for his friend. He didn't even hit on the cashier!

"Is this for your kid?" The cashier asked with a smile. Joey had a weird feeling inside of him. He chuckled lightly looking down.

"No, they are for a friend that's having triplets" He replied as he paid.

"You are a really sweet friend" She said with a smile, Joey could easily do his foolproof How you doin'? catchphrase but he decided against, it was unusual but he didn't feel like hitting on anyone right now.

As he got to the floor in which Phoebe's room was he saw Monica and Chandler having a conversation that seemed quite serious. "Hey guys! Look at what I got from the Giiiieeeeeft shop" He said as he felt that stabbing pain again, in his agony he told an old man on a wheelchair to get up because he felt like he couldn't be able to walk right now.

Monica and Chandler walked towards him kind of worried. "I think you should check that up Joe" Chandler suggested. "Maybe we should call Monica's Nurse-man" He said annoyed. Monica gave him a death glare. Joey was in too much pain to care.

Joey didn't want to make a big deal of it! It was Phoebe's day he wanted to be there with her and support her. He felt another wave of pain. Well now thinking about it maybe he needed to check that up.

Monica and Chandler walked with Joey to get examinated. "Wait, wait" Joey said stopping. "What?" Monica asked worriedly.

"The bag with the gifts" He said pointing to the floor. Monica quickly grabbed them as they walked to another floor.

.:ooOOoo:.

To Phoebe's calmness Ross brought another Doctor. "Finally" Phoebe thought until she saw him. He was too young! He looked like he was still in highschool. Did Ross not understand that she was going to have not one baby but three? Why was this happening to her? Karma? She haven't been that bad! Come on!! Phoebe started to freak out again, and she started to throw her feelings towards the young Doctor who seemed overwhelmed and left crying.

It seemed that Doctor Fonzie will do.

"Hey Ross" She said. He turned around to face her expecting that she won't ask for him to search for another Doctor.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Joey?" She asked. She didn't know why she cared that much, especially in that specific moment... But still... Maybe his sympathy pains weren't just for sympathy.

"Last time I saw him he was going to the gift shop" He replied. Phoebe smiled... Was he getting something for the triplets? She melted at the thought, she couldn't keep daydreaming because Ross spoke up again.

"What are we gonna do about the Doctor Pheebs?" Ross asked mantaining his distance, he didn't want a pregnant Phoebe Buffay to kill him.

"Just get Doctor Fonz... I guess we don't have another option. I prefer that he likes Happy Days, instead of looking like he could be part of the gang" Phoebe said referring to the young look of Doctor Oberman.

.:ooOOoo:.

Kidney stones.

"Oh man" Joey heard how much it hurt to have kidney stones, his father had years ago, and Joey could still hear his father's whimpering for the pain and see how much beer his father drank.

But now him? Just when Phoebe was giving birth. He didn't want to be there suffering, he wanted to be at Phoebe's side to support her and help her. The pain was unbereable he just wanted to die at the moment.

"Could this get any worse?" He shouted twisting on the bed. Chandler gave him a look for using his line.

"Joey sweetie, everything will be fine, you just have to" Monica said but was interrupted when Joey started to make weird faces.

"He is going to throw up" The doctor said giving him a cube. Joey threw up instantly. His question got answered, it could get worse.

"You just threw up man" Chandler said a little bit repulsed.

"I know!" He yelled at his friend. Using now Monica's line.

"You should rest Mr. Tribbiani" The doctor said. "But I need to be supporting my friend! She is giving birth" Joey said trying to stand up but he couldn't. The pain was too much.

"I'm sorry but you can't be up in your state, you need to wait until we can remove the kidney stones"

Joey felt terrible, not just because of the kidney stones but because he couldn't be with Phoebe on her special day.

.:ooOOoo:.

Phoebe decided to ask Rachel to do her the favor of asking Frank about the babies... She couldn't deny that she had hope in her heart... But in her mind she already knew the answer.

It was irrational, she knew that, but still maybe she needed to be okay with just being cool Aunt Phoebe. She would be cool, it was obvious.

She was going to have the children any time now. Chandler and Monica entered the room clearly something She wanted to have those babies as soon as possible, and at the same time she didn't, to spend as much time she could with her niece and nephews

"Hey, where is Joey?" Phoebe asked curious, she could never think that Joey would leave her like that, especially in this moment.

"He has kidney stones, he was really upset he couldn't be here, but he was in a lot of pain" Chandler explained.

So when Phobe thought that Joey was giving her sympathy pains it weren't really sympathetics, he really had tiny rocks scratching his ureters. She hoped he was feeling better or that he could get those kidney stones out as soon as possible. She stopped thinking about Joey when she felt a really painful contraction.

.:ooOOoo:.

Joey was screaming for the pain doing a headlock on Ross's neck. It was unbearable he felt like someone was scratching his... Well he didn't know the names of those things connected to the kindeys. He just wanted that pain to end.

"I want the drugs Ross I want the drugs!!!" He cried desperate, pulling Ross's head everywhere.

"I do too! I do too!" Ross replied now dizzy for Joey's tussle. He hoped he didn't dislocate his neck.

Joey wanted to cry by now, he tried to think in the perfect sandwich and it's layers. It did not work! All he could think right now was his pain.

A thought crossed his mind quickly.

How was Phoebe doing?

.:ooOOoo:.

Phoebe was also in a terrible pain! Every new contraction was more painful than the last one and she tried to breathe to not loose her mind.

Doctor Fonzie decided he wanted to watch a Happy Days episode as she was having babies, but at this point she didn't really care, she just wanted that agony to end! Frank was by her side being really energetic, well, she couldn't blame him, he was having three kids after all.

"You ready? Is time to start pushing"

.:ooOOoo:.

"Are you ready? Is time to try peeing" The doctor said. Joey immediately tried to pee so he concentrated on his task, the sooner the damn stones were out, the better. The doctor noticed right away by his weird faces.

"Is almost time to try peeing" He corrected himself by pointing the container, yes now it made more sense. The doctor gave Joey the container so he could pee right.

"Come on Joey! I know you can just focus and breathe" Ross encouraged him. Joey started to breathe and concentrate on peeing. He thought about rain, waterfalls, the water of the facet, the water flushing on the toilet, the shower, naked, naked women, hot naked women, hot sauce, sandwich, meatball sandwich... O man! He lost the point.

"Come on Joey! Try harder!!" Ross said almost yelling.

"Pee!"

.:ooOOoo:.

"Push!"

Phoebe was in hell right now. She pushed and pushed but it seemed that the baby didn't want to get out! She was also totally stressed by Fonzie playing the stupid Bongos!

But then the first baby was born. Frank Jr Jr, and when Phoebe saw him she knew all was worth it, the pain, the stress, everything. She was so shocked by seeing him it was like the whole time stopped. She gave the life to that baby (Well, she was the oven really) but she adored her new nephew, this was real inconditional love, Frank was so excited, he looked so happy... Phoebe got all the strenght again to keep going. 1/3 She thought.

Frank got out from the room to tell everyone the good news and then rushed back in for the birth of his second child.

Phoebe was pushing again, her forehead covered in sweat, she couldn't quit right now but she wanted to take a nap, maybe she could hold those other two babies for an hour or so.

"Push" The doctor said. Then he turned to the TV and laughed. "Oh, Fonzie..."

Soon the second baby was out of her. Little Leslie was born and she looked as perfect as her brother, so tiny and precious and covered in blood and other fluids, but still, Phoebe fell instantly in love with her. She was tired but one more and she would be ready! 2/3.

Frank again ran out and came back seconds later looking a little shocked. Not everyone has 2 babies the same day let alone 3.

"Okay, the last one and we are done. Have you considered naming one of the kids Fonzie?" The doctor asked.

"No!" Phoebe yelled. The doctor looked notoriously disappointed.

She started pushing again, Frank encouraging little Chandler. After a few pushes baby Chandler was born.

Something wasn't right though.

"Where is his thing?' Frank asked confused and horrified maybe thinking that his newborn son had a little problem down there.

"Is a girl" Dr. Fonzie replied "Fonzette"

"NO!" Phoebe shouted again. She was exhausted, but happy.

.:ooOOoo:.

"Would you like to see them?" The doctor asked giving Joey a little tube with his stones.

Joey smiled. It was hell but finally they were out. He felt exhausted.

"This must be like giving birth" He thought as he looked at the little stones. "They are so small" He said touched. It was a relieve to have those little bastards out of him. He was glad nothing went up, especially up the urethra.

Ross and Joey shared a meaningful look. "Okay Mr. Tribbiani, you can leave whenever you feel comfortable" The Doctor said. Joey immediately thought of Phoebe.

"Let's go Ross, I wanna meet my niblings"

.:ooOOoo:.

Phoebe was in another world right now, she felt like closing a chapter in her life, she looked at her friends that just entered the room, she saw Joey there smiling at her blissfully giving her an apology through his glare. He came over and kissed her on the top of the head. "You did it Pheebs, I'm proud of you" He whispered to her loud enough so only she could hear it. He then walked towards Ross who was holding one of the babies.

Rachel came to her side and Phoebe instantly knew what she was going to say to her. Still it crushed her. She didn't want to say goodbye to them, it was stupid she could see them anytime she wanted to... It was hard saying goodbye, but there was nothing she could do right now. Rachel gave her a sorry look, and a tender smile. Phoebe still felt very down, she wanted an especial alone time with her nieces and nephew.

Everyone left and she could only hear the soft cries from the babies. Compared to this labor was a game in the playground, Phoebe felt crushed, it was not easy saying goodbye, specially after spending nine months 24 hours a day with them, all worth it. Phoebe did not like to cry because it reminded her of a period of her life when she felt hopeless and alone, so she tried to mantain her feelings bottled up. However it wasn't easy seeing the faces of those beautiful babies, their innocent looks, she reminded herself that she still could be their favorite aunt, they would come home to eat cookies and drink milk. To watch movies until late, she could give them their first fake IDs. There was such a big future ahead. The babies started crying and she saw that as her cue to cry too. She didn't feel sad now, she was just overwhelmed.

.:ooOOoo:.

A while later Frank and Alice were with their new babies and they couldn't look any happier by now. The gang was all reunited in Phoebe's room.

"So now that little Chandler turned out to be a girl, what are they gonna name it?" Chandler asked curious. Phoebe gave him a questioning look.

"They are going to call her Chandler" Phoebe replied. Chandler snorted.

"Kind of a masculine name don't you think?" He said.

"Works on you" Burn! Chandler did not see that one coming, even after-labor Phoebe could be savage.

"Think about it this way Chandler, now the Chan-Chan man has a new little partner Chan-Chan girl" Monica said to him sweetly. Everyone chorused "Awwwss" Even Chandler smiled moved, it sounded really cute.

Phoebe might not got children today for herself but she had her family, and she loved them.

.:ooOOoo:.

These last few days Phoebe hasn't been able to sleep properly, she hardly ate and felt down all the time, she barely hang around with the rest, she felt lonely, maybe because after giving birth to the triplets she realized that they weren't going to be there no more. She knew that from the start, but living it was a completely different story.

She was about to go to bed when she felt a knock on the door. "Who could be this late?" she asked herself puzzled.

She opened the door to reveal Joey holding two big bags, and a medium sized one.

"Joey!? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised a tiny smile adorned her features.

"I know that you haven't feel so well lately... So I brought you dinner from your favorite vegetarian place, some candy bars, ice cream, oh and some gifts for the triplets" Joey said pointing to the bags.

Phoebe felt her heart constrict a little. Joey cared too much about her, she was speechless, no one has done so much for her more than Joey did.

"Joey... I don't know what to say... Thank you" She said now with a full smile.

They shared a quiet meal, Joey telling her about his experience with the kidney stones, he even showed her the tube with the little rocks in it. It was nice. Phoebe felt better, she had felt like drowning but it seemed that now she was finally going to the surface again.

"Phoebe you haven't slept in days, lets go to your bedroom, I have a surprise for you" Joey said taking her hand.

"That's what you tell all the girls?" Phoebe teased him.

"Not after showing them what came out of me after peeing" Phoebe chuckled by his comment.

Phoebe was ready to sleep already, she got her PJs on and everything, she got under the covers, Joey sat next to her.

"Okay I wanted to show you what I got for the triplets" He started showing Phoebe all he bought, she thought it was so sweet of him doing this, she couldn't help but smile all the time to him it was almost painful now, her cheeks were going to be sore tomorrow.

He then pulled a car and gave it to Phoebe, it was pregnant theme.

"I wanted to give it to you that the at the hospital... I guess I didn't find the right time" He said softly. Phoebe opened the card her stomach flutering.

 _I might not be very good wih words but I wanted you to know that you are amazing, and I'm proud of you, I know that you will mean to these kids as much as you mean to me, and when the time comes you will be an excelent mother._

 _I gotta stop writing now people at the cashier line are starting to yell at me_

 _Joey_

Phoebe was really overwhelmed by emotion now and she couldn't fight her feelings no more, a single tear rolled down her cheek and Joey cleaned it before it could reach her jaw.

"Thank you Joey... I-I-I... Don't k-know what to say" She hugged him, he hugged her back tightly.

"I also brought someone, it's a secret no one knows about him, he helps me sleep and I'm sure he will help you too" Joey said pulling from the bag a rather large penguin plush.

Phoebe eyed him expectant.

"This is Huggsy, my bed-time penguin pal... I thought it would help you sleep better" Joey confessed. Phoebe smiled, this stuffed penguin meant a lot to Joey she could see it in his eyes, and she felt deeply touched that he was sharing it with her. More tears escaped her eyes as she hugged Joey. "Thank you" She said.

Joey felt her tears soaking his shirt, but it did't matter to him, he wanted to make her feel better. They broke the hug to look at each other's eyes and then like it was the most normal thing they shared a peck on the lips. It was short, quick, not romantic but meaningful, they did it almost by instinct, it did not feel weird at all.

After that Phoebe hugged Huggsy and closed her eyes, the penguin smelled like Joey so she found it soothing. "Goodnight Joey" She said. "Night Pheebs" He replied.

"Plase stay... And sing something" She asked him softly. Joey nodded even if she had her eyes closed. Joey didn't understand why Phoebe loved his singing voice so much, but he wanted to please her so he started to sing some songs.

He sang Space Oddity by David Bowie. Love me tender by Elvis. He thought We Will Rock You by Queen wouldn't be such a good option for a lullaby.

Suddenly he realized that Phoebe was already asleep hugging Huggsy tightly against her. "It never fails" Joey thought proud. Then he lowered himself on the bed, on top of the covers and fell asleep almost immediately, soothed by Phoebe's soft breathing.


End file.
